


В цвете

by McRever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRever/pseuds/McRever
Summary: Дэн задыхается. Глаза Фила голубые, как и цветок, вынутый из-под красной рубашки, который он держит в своей руке, и Дэн хочет петь и благодарить ангелов на небесах, потому что Фил Лестер – его родственная душа. Соулмейт АУ, в котором вы видите мир чёрно-белым, пока не встречаете свою родственную душу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256357) by [starrynightdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdan/pseuds/starrynightdan). 



Дэну четыре, когда он впервые это замечает. Он сидит на качелях во дворе, радостно дрыгая ногами взад-вперёд и понимает, что не знает, что это за «красный», о котором говорят мать и их дружелюбный сосед и который, видимо, делает розы в саду мисс Клары такими красивыми.  
  
После, когда Дэн спрашивает свою маму об этом, она лишь улыбается и ерошит его волосы. «Ты скоро увидишь, дорогой», — говорит она и продолжает разговор о его отце, но Дэну лишь четыре, и его концентрация внимания ещё меньше, чем он сам, поэтому он идёт стоить замок из песка.

***

  
  
Дэну восемь, когда ему объясняют, почему он видит только в чёрном и белом, и, если честно, пояснение этому довольно простое.  
  
Все четвёртые классы вызывают в спортивный зал, чтобы рассказать о том, что называется «Родственными душами», и когда директор школы — мистер Лоуренс — начинает говорить, Дэн не может не слушать, внимая каждому его слову.  
  
— Ладно, дети. Кто из вас видит мир в чёрном и белом? — спрашивает он. И все, кроме двух девочек в первом ряду, которые сидят, так сильно прижимаясь друг к другу, что могли бы сойти за одного человека, поднимают руку.  
Директор улыбается и удовлетворённо кивает.  
  
— Хорошо. Итак, каждый человек на земле имеет кого-то особенного в своей жизни — свою вторую половинку, так сказать. Кого-то, с кем вы захотите провести остаток своих дней: будь то просто друзьями или возлюбленными. Этот человек — ваша родственная душа. Большинство из вас не видят цвета, потому что вы ещё не встретили этого человека. В тот момент, когда это произойдёт, цвета начнут появляться, и вы будете знать, что это он. Элис и Эмили, вы обе видите в цвете, потому что вы — предназначенные, и я очень рад, что вы нашли друг друга, — Мистер Лоуренс быстро окинул взглядом двух девочек, которые практически сидели друг у друга на коленях и выглядели очень напуганными внезапным интересом.  
  
— Но и, пожалуйста, не забывайте давать другим шанс стать вашей парой или другом. Ваша вторая половинка будет самым важным человеком в вашей жизни, но это не значит, что вы не нужны другим.  
  
С этими словами учащиеся были отпущены, а Дэн был так взволнован, что его начало тошнить.

***

  
  
Дэну семнадцать, когда он видит его впервые, и он сразу же заинтригован. Чёлка, похожая на его собственную, скулы, о которые можно порезаться, и улыбка, освещающая всю комнату — Фил Лестер, ака AmazingPhil, вскоре становится смыслом грёз Дэна. И Дэн не был бы Дэном, если бы не крошечная искра «что если?» в его мыслях, поэтому, естественно, он пытается привлечь его внимание.  
  
И, чудесным образом, это срабатывает, так что теперь вот он — меняет рубашку в седьмой раз, как вдруг маленький пузырь выскакивает на компьютере. «Звонит Фил Лестер», — сообщает он, и Дэн почти падает в обморок, но всё равно как-то умудряется нажать на кнопку ответа.  
  
Он задерживает дыхание, будто это поможет стабилизировать связь между ними, и готовится, наконец-то, увидеть жизнь в красках, потому что у него с Филом было много общего. Они просто были созданы друг для друга.  
  
Но потом, когда Дэн, наконец, видит ухмыляющегося парня на экране, он, по-прежнему, смотрит на серого Фила перед серой стеной и на серое клетчатое покрывало на заднем плане. Всё остаётся серым, и Дэн хочет заплакать, потому что он был так уверен.  
  
Но каким-то образом Фил смог выдернуть его из своих мыслей болтовнёй о Shop Lady, случайно принявших его за девушку («Она назвала меня Фионой, Дэн. Можешь себе это представить?»), и Дэн начинает смеяться с этой истории.  
  
Фил Лестер не может быть его родственной душой, решает Дэн, но он, определённо, кое-кто.

***

  
  
Дэну восемнадцать, и сегодня тот день. 19 октября 2009 года. Он сейчас практически в Манчестере, его руки дрожат, сердце бьётся слишком быстро, так как поезд прибывает на станцию Манчестера.  
  
Он спотыкается на станции и вытягивает шею, чтобы найти Фила, но там никого нет. Он опоздал? Фил забыл о нём? Такие мысли появляются в голове Дэна, и после двадцати минут ожидания он собирается развернуться, чтобы сесть на поезд до дома, когда чувствует руку на своём плече.  
  
Дэн оборачивается, готовясь накричать на незнакомца за то, что тот напугал его, когда останавливается и только и может, что смотреть. Вот он, настоящий Фил Лестер, действительно стоит перед ним с самой широкой ухмылкой на лице, и его глаза такие чертовски голубые.  
  
Дэн задыхается. Глаза Фила голубые, как и цветок, вынутый из-под красной рубашки, который он держит в своей руке, и Дэн хочет петь и благодарить ангелов на небесах, потому что Фил Лестер — его родственная душа.  
  
Фил кажется таким же облегчённым, как и Дэн, потому что его красивые голубые глаза расширяются, а улыбка не дрогнет, когда он притягивает Дэна в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Ты настоящий. Ты правда настоящий, — шепчет он и скользит рукой по шее Дэна, утягивая его в поцелуй. Дэн решает, что голубой — его любимый цвет.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот перевод так же можно прочитать вот здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4996719


End file.
